


water is gonna rise.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: guillotine. [8]
Category: Shannara Series - Terry Brooks
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: It didn't make his sobbing less bearable.





	water is gonna rise.

She will never beat Amberle.

Not when she sacrified herself for their world. Eretria still remember how that Elf girl hugged the dying Ellcrys, standing graciously when she transformed. Wil cried out her name beside Eretria, his feet trembling and she had to hold his shoulder to prevent him from falling.

She could not stand herself.

Wil sobbed forcefully. She knew how much Amberle mean to him. But it didn't make his sobbing less bearable. It worsened it. It broke her heart.

Wil loved Amberle so much it haunts her still.

Eretria finds herself frown at the sight of him. He is walking towards her from the Garden, lost in his thought. She smiles at him when he finally sees her. His eyes vivid, his body is in better shape than these days, result from her tireless working to heal him.

And suddenly, she looks at the Ellcrys.

She imagines Amberle meets her gaze, as understanding flows in her mind. Amberle must see that, too.

"I'll never beat you. Not in life, nor in death," she whispers. "But I promise you, I won't let Wil cry in despair. Not anymore."

Ellcrys flutters her leaves as an agreement.

Wil finally comes up to her, smiling happily. "Good morning, Eretria."

And she lets out a soft smile. "Hello, Wil."

**Author's Note:**

> The Elfstones of Shannara and its characters belong to Terry Brooks. Title from Augustana's Sweet and Low lyrics.


End file.
